


Insomnia

by DigitalBrainEater



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 08:25:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6231370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigitalBrainEater/pseuds/DigitalBrainEater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being an intern at the Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital isn't the easiest job or the kind of job where you have a lot of free time, but after a long shift at finally ended, you pumped into your handsome, dark-haired neighbor and the events take their turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insomnia

Shivering down your spine, the metalic staff entrance of the Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital felt back in it's lock as your right hand raised up to your neck, giving the strained muscle a light squeeze before walking down the couple of staires to enter the parking space. “Wait!“, a familiar voice called from behind you and as you took a glance over your shoulder, you spotted one of the nurse's, Melissa McCall, rushing through the reopened door and heading towards your current position. As she came to stop next to you, you shifted your bag on your left shoulder unobtrusively and watched the elder woman catching her breath. “Is something wrong?“, you asked her in a friendly tone, a caring smile spreaded on her face as she deeply inhales for one last time before her breath was steady again. “You have just finished a 52 hours shift, dear. Let me drive you home.“, Misses McCall offered you politly, still looking at you with her charactaristic smile on her face and obviously from the subliminal tone in her voice, she won't accept a no for sure. “That's really nice of you, Misses McCall, but I'm fine. The bus station is only“, you started to speak, gesticualtion in the direction of said bus station, but the brown haired woman dismissed it with a shake of her right hand. “Nonsense. And stop calling me 'Misses McCall', I'm feeling old everytime someone calles me that. It's Melissa.“, she spoke freely while placing a hand on your back and directing you to the spot where her car was parked many hours before. “So, Melissa, I'm really fine with taking the bus. You don't“, you restarted your attemp of politly rejecting her offer, but as before, Misses McCall shoke it off. “Listen, honey, I saw a lot of interns like you come and go, now, take a seat and let me drive you home.“, she spoke assertive, opening the passenger door as the two of you came to stop next to her car and with a deep breath, you climb in the inner space of it and put the seat belt on. 

“Thank you for driving me home.“, you said with a bright smile on your face, your cheeks still hurting from all the laughs you shared with Misses McCall, taking off the seat belt before grabing your bag, which layed in the footer of the car, with your left hand while you opened the passanger door with the other. Misses McCall dismissed your thanks with a smile, telling you it was nothing before you slipped out of the car and closed the door behind you, waving the nurse good bye as she pulled out of the parking lot in front of the apartment builing you're living in. As you were about to turn yourself around to walk over the entrance, you saw that Misses McCall flashed the front lights of her car two times while driving down the street, causing you to knit your forehead from the raising eyebrows on your face. As you took a couple of steps away from the curbstone towards the glassy doors of the building, you glanced in the direction where Misses McCall flashed the lights, your curiosity getting the best of you and you spotted a darkish silhouette walking closer towards your position. You lightly speeded up, not wanting to provoke any unwanted interaction with some stranger as you searched for your keys in the inside of your bag and successfully, you wrapped your fingers around the cold metal and unlocked the entrance. Slipping inside through a small gap between the door and the doorway, you were about to close the door behind you as loud knock on the glass caused you to wince under the sudden sound. Slowly lifting your head, you exhale all the air you had kept inside your lungs the very moment your eyes landed on the familiar face of your dark-haired, handsome looking neighbor. “God, you gave me a heartattack!“, you scold him while opening the door, so he could slip inside the entrance area next to you. “Didn't thought you're such a chicken.“, he mocked you with an amused smile on his face, obviously satisfied with himself.

With a quiet swish, the door of the elevator closed itself in front of your view. Your eyes roamed all around the barren-looking inner space, avoiding to look at the elder man who stood not even an armlength away from you. You could sense the grin on his face as he watched you closely, hearing him thinking about something to catch your attention. Over the months since you moved in, it grew to a game of back and forth between the two of you, you even picked up that some of the other neighbors were placing bets if you're ending as a couple or if it extend into nothing. “Aren't you curios where I came from at this late hour?“, he asked you in a cryptic sounding manner, making you turn your head around to face him with a stern look in your face. “I have no idea, but I bet you're going to tell me in a couple of seconds.“, you told him with a sleepy smile on your lips, rubbing your forehead with your right hand as you waited for the dark-haired man to speak up again. “Oh, come on, [Y/N]. I know it's late and I didn't saw you yesterday, so you had a long shift at work behind you, but please try at least.“, he whined about your respond, tilting his head to the side and giving you his best puppy eyes, which earned him a loud sigh from you. “Fine... Do you came from a pub?“, you said half-hearted and in respond, your opponent made a sound that signalised you that you were terrible wrong. “Miss [Y/L/N], you know exactly that I don't drink any alcohol. You can do better. Let your imagination run wild.“, he told you euphoric, gesticulating wildly with his hands while he spoke. “Bobby.“ - “Please.“, the taller man respond immediately, stepping a bit closer to your spot as the elevator came to stop, the door automaticly opening itself and you're heading out of it, your neighbor hot on your heels. “A brothel?“, you guess out of the blue, earning another sound that told you that you're wrong and you hoped you wouldn't wake up the other neighbors in the building from the noise you're causing. “Bobby, be quiet.“, you hushed a whisper in his direction, coming to stop in front of your apartment and leaning on the wooden doorway. “Last chance, doll.“, Bobby whispered as he lent in closer to you, your lips only millimeters apart from each other and you could feel his warm breath caressing your skin. “I don't know.“, you softly spoke, melting away with every breath you take and the intense eye-contact remained. “Then guess.“, he said softly, but before you could open your mouth, his warm yet rough hands carefully cuped your cheeks before he slowly bridged the gap between your lips. You lent in the gentle kiss, closing your eyes while you lightly turned your head to the side while you placed your hands on his chest after your keys felt to the ground from the welcomed surprise. “I couldn't sleep and you weren't home, so I went for a walk, hoping to the the light of your living room shining through the curtains.“, he whispered at your lips as the two of you slowly seperated from one another, you're lifting your eyelids as he spoke so innocently towards you, a side of him that Bobby rarely showed to other people, but he told you many nights before that he felt comfortable around you. “But instead you pumped into me.“, you said fondly, your right hand carefully reaching out for his, your fingers tangling into another. “Remind me to thank Misses McCall when I see her again.“ - “You know her?“, you asked him warily, raising an eyebrow as you watched him closely, but he relaxingly smiled at you, his head lent against the doorway. “You remember Scott?“ - “Your little star player? The son you wish you had? Your“ - “You can stop now, but yes. She's his mother.“, he declared to you and you're shortly laughing in relief, bowing down to grab your keys and watching Bobby for a moment in complete silence. “Do you“ - “Yes.“, he interrupted you with a smile, earning him a smile of your own as you unlocked the door of your apartment and quietly begged him inside.

With the door closed through a quick kick of a feet of yours, you're about to turn yourself around as your lips were captured by Bobby, him hungrily kissing you and you returned it with the same passion, the pent-up sexual heat, or from time to time more of a frustration, between the two of you starting to release itself in the very moment. Unthinkingly, piece after piece of your clothes landed on the cold floor, interrupting your smooches here and there to get rid of a shirt or to quickly look down to what you're doing. “You're so beautiful.“, he muttered between kisses, his hand roaming up and down your back. “Bedroom.“, you murmured in respond, not wanting to waste any more time and Bobby picked you up in bridal style. You giggled delightful, leaning your forehead against his jaw as you wrapped your arms around his neck while he carried you through the apartment until he ended in the bedroom, carefully placing you on the soft bedsheets while he positioned himself over you. Your lips met again, more hungrily as before and filled with anticipation of what's going to follow. The sound of heavy breathing echoed through the walls of the small bedroom, your hands resting on Bobbys shoulder as he kissed his way from your lips over jaw down your neck, softly nipping at the sensitive flesh with his lips teeth before he travelled further down your body, exploring it and making you feel like he worshipped every millimeter of it. As Bobby reached your hips, you spread your legs further away from each other, giving him more space as he positioned himself new, his warm breath hitting the wetted skin of your heated middle. Closing your eyelids, the breath got caught in your throat as Bobbys soft lips touched your most intimate area, his arms wrapping around each leg of yours while his tongue skillfully created magic between your legs. With an unsteady breath, your fingers crawled itself into the bedsheets, moans filled with lust escaping your lips while you lightly lifted your ass and circulated it around in need to get more friction from his touch. “So eager?“, Bobby asked you under his breath, his lips stopping in their motion and he intensily looked at you from his current position. “God, you're so hot.“, he spoke in amazement, climbing upward in a fluid motion and kissing you passionatly. You taste yourself on his lips while your hands roamed over his chest while he placed himself new, you could feel his rocking hard erection teasingly torturing you. “Bobby.“, you called out breathless, desperate for relief as you lent your head back into your neck, Bobby taking the chance to softly bite you again and nipped on the soft flesh, leaving his mark on you as he pushed deep inside you with his full length. Giving you a moment to adjust to his size, you gasped for air before you took his earlob between your teeth. In rhythmic movements, he builed up a unbearable yet addicting feeling in your inner core, your fingernails digging in the back of the dark-haired man, leaving your own marks on him. Fervently, the two of you moaned in unison, feeling that the blissful release was only a few moments away and you shared a brief, sloppy kiss with each other before your orgasm washed over your body, clouding your mind and the only thing you could do was moan in pure lust while Bobby did his best to hold back his own to make it possible to you to ride out your orgasm. 

Unsteady, you tried to catch your breath again, thoughtlessly your fingertips ran through the lightly sticky hair of Bobby, him still laying on top of you while his arms are wrapped around your waist and his head rested on your shoulder. “We should have made this earlier.“, he said between breaths, snuggling his face in the crook of your neck. “Yeah, we should.“, you respond, looking down at him as he turned his head lightly to met your gaze. “I... Do you wanna grab something to eat tomorrow? I mean“, he started to speak, nervousness washing over his mind and knotting his tongue before you interrupted him through kissing him softly. “I spent you a visit and get us something to eat on the way.“, you said fondly, caressing his cheek with one hand while the two of you looked each other deep in the eyes.


End file.
